Aprendiendo a ser uno mismo
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Connor ya no es un androide, pero tampoco es un humano. Le cuesta llevar una vida a la que para otros ha sido muy fácil adaptarse. Con la ayuda de su amigo Hank aprenderá poco a poco si realmente está vivo o sólo es una máquina que se está estropeando.
1. Connor 1

CONNOR

Ver a Hank al lado del puesto de comida rápida donde habían discutido semanas atrás hizo que Connor se sintiera como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior. A su viejo amigo se le iluminó la cara, Connor creyó que debía de sonreír, pero dudó un instante, lo que hizo que mostrara una sonrisa a medio lado, quizás la sonrisa más auténtica que había mostrado en su vida.

Hank se acercó hacia él y le abrazó, notó el calor que emanaba el hombre y tuvo que admitir que se encontraba bien, como si lo que estuviera roto dentro de él se arreglase durante un instante.

—Connor —dijo Hank sonriendo. El androide le devolvió el gesto—. ¿Cómo estás?

No supo que decirle ¿le mentía? ¿Decía la verdad? ¿O cambiaba de tema como si tuviera mejores cosas de las que hablar? Al fin y al cabo eso último era cierto. Sin embargo, decidió optar por la sinceridad.

—Estoy… —Se paró unos segundos a reflexionar—. Supongo que estoy mal.

Hank arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al ver que el androide no respondía.

—Porque algo falla en mí si no recibo órdenes.

Sus párpados cayeron, aquello era demoledor para él ¿qué debía hacer cuando las opciones eran infinitas? ¿Cómo podía actuar alguien sabiendo que no tenía un camino marcado, un propósito que alguien le hubiera dicho?

Hank le observó, en silencio.

Connor miró sus manos y mantuvo una expresión perdida, de vacío.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —Quiso saber.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Saber qué hacer cuando hay millones de posibilidades. ¿Nunca se lo ha preguntado? Es una locura, no paro de pensar qué debo de hacer. ¿Busco un lugar donde dormir? ¿Me desconecto en cualquier sitio para no malgastar energía? Si estoy vivo ¿debería de buscar algo que haga que me sienta así? Cada movimiento que doy es una probabilidad entre millones. ¿Cómo pueden vivir los humanos así?

Hank le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—A todos los androides que han despertado —continuó Connor—, les resulta cómodo, fácil, como si hubieran estado preparados para este momento, en cambio yo me sentía mejor como una máquina —dijo echando la vista hacia Hank de nuevo—. ¿Realmente estoy vivo si creo que vivía mejor como una máquina?

A veces lo pensaba, a veces creía que él era un falso divergente. Era cierto que había tomado decisiones propias, pero desde la revuelta de Markus no había tenido una idea realmente propia, y ni siquiera durante la propia revuelta se había sentido cómodo, sólo había cambiado un jefe por otro.

—Connor —chistó Hank—. No soy una máquina, pero te puedo decir que todos esos miedos que tienes son propios de los seres humanos, es el miedo al futuro, el miedo a no saber qué va a ocurrir a continuación. A los humanos también nos gustaría ser a veces máquinas.

Con un movimiento rápido Connor quiso arreglarse la corbata, sin embargo, el brazo de Hank se lo impedía, lo que hizo que el androide se resignara a colocar su traje.

—No sé cómo ser yo mismo.

El hombre le volvió a abrazar.

—No te preocupes Connor, yo estaré a tu lado.

Y de nuevo, tuvo la sensación durante un segundo de que todo iría bien.


	2. Hank 1

HANK

Al otro lado del espejo de la sala de interrogatorios, Hank observaba cómo Connor interrogaba al androide que había asesinado a Carlos Ortiz. Era raro observar a una máquina discutir con otra máquina, y pese a que él mismo había dado su permiso para que Connor lo hiciera porque ningún humano había logrado sonsacarle nada, no confiaba del todo en su nuevo compañero.

Connor había presionado al androide para averiguar algunas pistas como lo hubiera hecho cualquier policía, pero al final había optado por sondearle la memoria. Eso desde luego no era algo que hubiera podido realizar un policía humano.

Cuando hubo terminado el interrogatorio y Connor iba a poner un pie fuera de esa sala, el androide que había matado a Carlos Ortiz comenzó a golpearse con fuerza la cabeza contra la mesa, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

—¿Qué cojones está haciendo? —preguntó Gavin, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

—Se está autodestruyendo —contestó Hank.

Hank, Chris y Gavin entraron en la sala. Gavin empujó a Chris para que hiciera parar los golpes del androide, pero era imposible hacerlo, por mucho que Gavin gritara. Connor también dijo algo, pero Chris estaba muy nervioso y no era capaz de escuchar ni de manejarse con las llaves de las esposas del androide detenido.

No le culpaba, Han pensaba que le ocurriría lo mismo. Aquella era una bomba que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

De pronto el androide reaccionó y se levantó de la silla cuando no tuvo las esposas, con un rápido movimiento le quitó a Chris el arma reglamentaria que llevaba consigo, y disparó con ella en la frente a Connor para después pegarse un tiro el mismo.

…

Hank dio un brinco en la cama y se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Aquello nunca había pasado, aquel interrogatorio había acabado sin incidencias.

Connor estaba descansando en la habitación de invitados, Hank creía que si le guiaba en su nueva vida le resultaría más fácil vivirla. Connor había sufrido los primeros cambios en su comportamiento teniendo de compañero a Hank así que ¿quién sabía si esos cambios avanzasen siguiendo con él?

Se levantó intranquilo y desorientado y fue a la cocina a por un poco de alcohol que le hiciera olvidar lo que acababa de soñar.

Tirado en el suelo de la cocina, Sumo levantó la cabeza cuando él pasó a su lado para a continuación bostezar y volver a bajarla. El enorme perro prefería seguir durmiendo a preocuparse de su amo. Hank lo envidiaba con locura.

Cogió una botella de un whisky barato que reposaba en un armario desvencijado y comenzó a beber el contenido sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Él estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas, casi a diario poblaban sus sueños, como vecinos indeseables que sólo una gran borrachera podía echar. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla que no tuviera nada que ver con Cole.

Aquello le provocaba cierta inquietud. Porque de alguna manera, estaba seguro de que si las cosas hubieran pasado exactamente igual que en su pesadilla a él le hubiera dado igual porque Connor no era más que una máquina, como la lavadora o la secadora. Pero ahora ese hecho le daba miedo. No quería perderle.

—Hola teniente Anderson.

Hank dio un bote en su silla.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó Hank—. Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿No estabas durmiendo?

Connor se mantuvo de pie, vestía con su ropa habitual como si le diera igual que fuera de día o de noche.

—En realidad no duermo, me pongo en modo ahorro para no gastar energías. Lo de respirar es para que a los humanos les resulte más natural.

Hank miró al techo y soltó algo que parecía un bufido.

—Vale —dijo el humano arrastrando la "a"—. Vuelve a poner tu batería como estaba y déjame beber tranquilamente.

—No debería de beber —indicó Connor, no era la primera vez que le daba ese consejo pero a Hank le resultaba igual de molesto.

—Soy mayorcito para saber lo que me conviene Connor.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Aquella pregunta pilló desprevenido al hombre, estaba acostumbrado a que el androide insistiera en sus discusiones, pero preguntar si había pasado algo estaba fuera de lo normal en él. No obstante, Hank le negó con la cabeza, no le apetecía decir la verdad.

Mientras hablaban, Hank apuraba la botella dando largos tragos a su vaso, pensando que tal vez si no era demasiado rápido, Connor se la quitaría en un descuido.

—Entonces, ¿quiere que vuelva a mi habitación y ponga mi batería en modo ahorro?

Hank dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y miró con sorpresa al androide.

—No Connor —suspiró—. No es necesario que te vayas, tan sólo déjame tranquilo un rato con el tema de la bebida —añadió moviendo una silla—. Vamos siéntate aquí.

El androide obedeció y se colocó a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada, en silencio.

—¿Bebe por su hijo? —planteó Connor. Una pregunta demasiado directa para Hank, que le echó una mirada cargada de odio—. Si pudiera beber lo haría, como usted, si cree que le ayuda con sus problemas tal vez me ayude con los míos.

—Mis problemas y los tuyos son totalmente distintos. No los compares.

—Ese es la cuestión. Somos distintos, por eso a mí el alcohol no hace que pueda tomar mejores decisiones.

—Bueno —titubeó Hank menos enfadado—. Igualmente no deberías. A mí tampoco me hace elegir las mejores opciones.

—Si le molesta que viva aquí puede decírmelo, aún puedo irme.

—No Connor, no quiero que te vayas —dijo Hank cerrando el whisky.

Tenía miedo de que si se alejaba de él acabaría haciéndose daño, o se rompería. Y sabía que Connor no era una máquina porque no podía dejar de pensar que si moría el poco sentido que tenía su vida dejaría de tenerlo.


	3. Connor 2

Connor II

En el mismo momento en el que el sol salió, Connor se puso en marcha. Se puso a hacer las tareas del hogar sin ponerle demasiado entusiasmo, no porque no creyera que el teniente Anderson no necesitara una limpia urgente en su casa: la pila de la cocina estaba llena de platos sucios, habitaciones en las que el polvo había formado parte de los muebles de lo incrustado que estaba en ellos y, bolas de pelo de Sumo rodaban por el suelo como si fuera el viejo oeste. Pero Hank no recogía en exceso y debía ser porque le gustaba tener la casa sucia, no iba a ser él el que rompiera el ambiente en el que vivía el teniente. Al igual que no quería que le hablara del alcohol, tampoco querría que le hablara de la limpieza de la casa.

Mientras recogía los platos suficientes como para tener limpios durante el día —algo que haría Hank—, notó algo peludo en la pierna. Era Sumo, el enorme perro de Hank frotaba su hocico contra la pierna de Connor. El androide creía que estaba intentando decirle algo, pero le costaba entender a los animales. Ojalá su software incluyera algo sobre cómo entender a los perros.

Se agachó y rascó detrás de la cabeza a Sumo, eso era algo que había visto hacer algunas veces al teniente. El perro reaccionó cerrando los ojos y soltando una especie de gruñido agradable.

Connor sonrió, y cuando se dio cuenta que lo había hecho, se llevó las manos a la boca rozando con los dedos la curvatura de aquella sonrisa.

No le dio tiempo de pensar en ello. Sumo inició un trote rápido hacia la entrada, Connor corrió detrás de él. El perro había alcanzado la correa que colgaba en el perchero detrás de la puerta y la dejó a los pies de Connor.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear?

Sumo ladró, Connor creyó que eso era un sí y se arrodilló para colocarle la correa. Una vez la tuvo lista miró la puerta que daba a la calle. Sabía que Sumo quería salir, pero no estaba seguro de que Hank estuviera de acuerdo. Se había despertado de madrugada y debido a ello, dudaba que fuera a levantarse demasiado temprano. Por ello, tal vez le diese tiempo a llevar a Sumo de paseo y devolverle antes de que las sábanas se le despegasen de la cara.

Salió a la calle, Sumo casi le llevaba corriendo, era como si el perro llevara semanas sin salir, pero el androide sabía que el teniente le sacaba a pasear a diario.

La correa estaba tensa y Connor daba pasos largos porque no era capaz de tirar de ella para hacerle parar a Sumo, así que parecía que era el perro quien le paseaba a él. Con aquel paseo llegaron hasta un parque, que tenía de parque sólo el nombre. Era una especie de solar abandonado con tres bancos, dos árboles medio secos y el suelo de tierra. Sin embargo, parecía gustarle a Sumo, así que continuaron paseando por allí.

No eran los únicos en aquel parque. Unos niños jugaban con un balón, y un par de ancianos cogidos de la mano estaban sentados a la sombra de uno de los árboles secos.

Connor se quedó mirando la escena con curiosidad, no había querido analizar a aquellas personas para ver si alguna de ellas era un androide, pero cada vez era más difícil diferenciarlos si no se contaba con una base de datos como la de Connor. Poco a poco, todos los divergentes habían cambiado su forma de vestirse, peinarse o comportarse con respecto a como eran antes. Todos menos Connor, el androide pensaba que era el único que seguía vistiendo con la chaqueta de Cyberlife, que le hacía continuar pareciendo un androide. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo? Ese era el tejido adecuado a su fabricación, por lo tanto era el que más se adaptaba a él, además su uniforme estaba hecho a medida. Vestir otra ropa era antinatural.

La pelota con la que jugaban los niños fue rodando hasta pasar cerca de Connor. Sumo se acercó a olfatearla y se puso a jugar con ella como si fuera suya, el androide intentó que se alejara de ella, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, al perro le había hecho gracia jugar con ella.

Uno de los niños, un chico regordete con un diente partido, se acercó a recoger el balón y miró con susto a Sumo, aunque no resultaba raro, el perro era más grande que el niño. Connor pasó el escáner para saber cómo se llamaba el pequeño y así tranquilizarle un poco. Cuando a la gente se la llamaba por su nombre, parecían relajarse.

—No te preocupes Paul —dijo Connor tendiéndole la pelota—. Se llama Sumo y no hace daño.

El niño acercó su manita hacia el perro y antes de llegar a acariciarle, Sumo ladró.

—¡No lo toques! —gritó un hombre corriendo hacia el niño, quien retiró su mano rápidamente.

—El perro no muerde, señor —dijo Connor.

—Estoy hablando de ti —masculló el hombre.

—Discúlpeme señor, creo que no le entiendo.

—Sí claro —dijo el hombre—, no me entiendes. ¿No se supone que sois superiores a los humanos? —dijo mientras empezaba a empujar a Connor.

—Creo que se equivoca, pero no debería de hacer eso.

—Nos habéis quitado el trabajo —continuó el hombre haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del androide—, habéis arruinado a nuestras familias y, ahora creéis que porque la imbécil de nuestra presidenta os considere humanos vamos a olvidar que sois trozos de metal que nosotros creamos. ¿Por qué no te escondes bajo otras ropas? ¡Somos vuestros dioses! ¿Me oyes? ¡Vuestros dioses!

Sumo empezó a ladrar con fuerza. El discurso del hombre carecía cada vez más de sentido y Connor no sabía qué hacer ¿le pegaba? ¿Se iba? ¿Dejaba que el hombre le pegara? El hombre se preparó para darle un puñetazo y Connor le detuvo haciéndole una llave que consistía en retorcerle el brazo hasta que se lo colocaba en la espalda, típico movimiento de policía, incluido en su software de base.

El hombre empezó a gritar, el niño en cambio se puso a llorar para que soltara a su papá, y varios paseantes se acercaron a Connor. El androide sabía qué hacer, aquel hombre no era un delincuente, y él no estaba en un caso. No tenía sentido retenerle como lo estaba haciendo.

Connor no vio venir el primer golpe que le dieron con una rama en la nuca que le hizo soltar al hombre.

—Eres sólo un trozo de chatarra —le dijo otro hombre mientras le pegaba de nuevo con una rama.

Los golpes se sucedieron, Sumo huyó. Connor se sentía más cómodo dejándose pegar, cerrando los ojos y no teniendo que tomar más decisiones que las que tomaban los humanos por él. Y mientras líquido azul salía de su cuerpo sin parar, lo que de verdad le dolía a Connor era pensar que aquellos hombres tenían razón. No era más que un trozo de chatarra.

Aunque no quería morir.


	4. Hank 2

HANK II

El dolor de cabeza era una constante en su vida. Sabía que en gran parte se debía al alcohol, pero ninguna cefalea le iba a impedir dejarlo.

Tenía la boca pastosa y el sol ya pegaba con fuerza en la calle.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara en el lavabo, los post-it del espejo seguían ahí con sus mensajes del tipo "eres un gruñón" o "aféitate o no", le sorprendía que Connor no le hubiera dicho nada.

Connor…

Mientras se secaba la cara con la toalla pensó en el androide. No sabía cuánto tiempo vivirían juntos, pero debía de contarle la verdad. Pensaba decírselo cuando se diera cuenta, pero o bien los androides perdían facultades cuando se volvían divergentes o tal vez no era tan evidente como Hank creía.

De pronto se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba en la casa, estaba tan acostumbrado a él que ni siquiera se había fijado en el mismo. Echó un rápido vistazo en la casa para ver si era verdad: Connor no estaba en casa, Sumo tampoco.

Se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la entrada y esperó que llegaran, estaba algo preocupado, pero si el perro no estaba lo más seguro es que le hubiera convencido para salir a la calle, además, apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que habló por última vez con Connor.

Connor…

¿Le sentaría mal al androide lo que le tenía que contar? A lo mejor se sentía peor de lo que lo hacía, ahora que sabía que tenía empatía.

Unos ladridos le hicieron cambiar sus pensamientos, a lo lejos, vio a Sumo correr hacia la casa. Hank salió hacia él y le intentó calmar al verle completamente desbocado.

—Buen chico —dijo poniéndose a la altura del perro y rascándole la cabeza—. Tranquilo Sumo, tranquilo— —Miró en todas las direcciones y al ver que el androide no estaba se dirigió de nuevo al perro—. ¿Dónde está Connor?

El perro empezó a ladrar fuerte en dirección a donde se encontraba el parque. Hank ordenó al perro que se quedara en la casa y corrió hacia el sitio lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar al mismo, vio un grupo pequeño de personas alrededor de algo que Hank no podía ver a lo lejos.

—Deberían de parar —dijo un anciano reteniendo a un hombre que sujetaba una rama entre las manos.

—Lo que hacemos es ilegal viejo —contestó el hombre—, si paramos ahora podrían demandarnos por agresión, como si fuera un humano aunque no sea más que una máquina. Si nos lo cargamos y lo desmontamos, nadie dirá nada. ¿O lo hará usted?

Hank adelantó el paso esperándose lo peor.

—Policía de Detroit —dijo cuando estaba ya cerca del grupo.

Aquellas palabras sirvieron para que los presentes salieran corriendo en desbandada. Hank intentó quedarse con algunas caras, pero no salió detrás de ellos, sino que se fue directo a Connor que estaba lleno de marcas de golpes en el suelo y con sangre azuk saliendo de todas partes.

—¡Connor! —dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y clavándose la tierra del parque en las rodillas—. ¡Oh, Dios mío Connor! ¿Qué ha pasado?

El androide se puso de pie con la ayuda de Hank y ambos iniciaron el camino de vuelta a casa.

—¿Qué pretendías dejándote pegar en el parque?

—¿Cómo sabe que me dejé pegar? —preguntó Connor.

—¡Joder Connor! Eres un prototipo muy superior de androide — dijo Hank en tono enfadado—, te he visto saltar a un tren en marcha, detener una masacre de policías y pelear contra ti mismo. Humanos de media edad a media luz del día no están a tu nivel.

La cara de Connor parecía mostrar arrepentimiento.

—No hice nada, intenté detenerles. Pero luego pensé que no era mi caso.

—Eso es delito de odio Connor, estás en tu derecho de detener a quien sea si te agrede, y más si lo hace físicamente. ¿No te das cuenta de que podrían haberte destruido?

—¿Y si tienen razón teniente? Yo… No quería morir, pero la opción de dejar de vivir no me parecía tan terrible.

Hank abrió la boca para gritarle de nuevo, pero Connor se adelantó para seguir hablando.

—¿Se acuerda del androide que mató a Carlos Ortiz? —por supuesto que se acordaba de él, había soñado esa misma madrugada con aquel caso—. Él… él se suicidó en la comisaría. Cuando fui a preguntarle si sabía lo que significada RA9. Y antes creía que había sido por culpa de un error en su programación, o un recalentamiento como casi le sucede en la sala de interrogatorios, pero ahora mismo creo que simplemente se suicidó.

—No me gusta por dónde va esta conversación Connor.

El androide le miró decidido.

—Creo que el suicidio es una decisión muy humana, tal vez la decisión más humana que un androide puede tomar, quizás por eso…

Hank le cogió por la pechera de la chaqueta y le estampó contra la nevera sin dejarle tiempo a continuar.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Connor! —gritó fuera de sí.

Sabía que el androide se había dejado empujar, y eso le molestaba más aún.

—Teniente, usted lo ha intentado muchas veces, usted mismo me dijo que todas las noches se acercaba un poco más a la muerte. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer yo lo mismo? —Hank no dijo nada, pero siguió sujetándole con fuerza—. Ya se lo dije, ahora que no tengo a Amanda en la cabeza me resulta casi imposible tomar decisiones, el libre albedrío no está hecho para mí, Hank.

Aquello fue como una puñalada directa al corazón para Hank, quien soltó de inmediato a Connor, y se sentó de nuevo a la mesa de la cocina. Sumo había abierto un ojo al oír la discusión, pero acababa de cerrarlo. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, finalmente Hank se acercó a un cajón y sacó una pistola que había en él, apuntando a Connor directamente a la cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero se sentía más destrozado que nunca por hacerlo.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó Hank—. Porque si es lo que quieres acabemos de una vez.

Connor quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—No —contestó al final el androide.

—Entonces deja de decir gilipolleces. Si vas a pensar así no quiero tenerte bajo mi casa.

—Sé que es un farol, teniente —dijo Connor—. Aunque esté en su derecho, dudo que quiera echarme por hacer lo mismo que hace usted.

—¿Quieres tener a alguien que te diga cómo tienes que vivir tu vida? —dijo Hank a gritos—. Está bien, lo haré, a partir de ahora harás lo que yo te diga, a ver si así consigo quitarte esa mierda que tienes en la cabeza. Y ahora, vete a limpiar, o a yo que sé, a recoger el jardín o cualquier otra puta cosa que sepas hacer para que esta casa no se caiga a pedazo. Pero no quiero verte hasta que yo no lo diga ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, teniente.

Hank frunció los labios y se retiró al baño, allí se echó de nuevo agua en la cara y se miró en el espejo. No quería tener a Connor de sirviente, y joder, aquello se parecía horrores a tener un esclavo. Pero en el fondo, lo que más le molestaba era saber que el androide tenía toda la razón del mundo, no podía echarle en cara algo en lo que él había pensado tantas noches.

Suspiró, retrasaría de nuevo lo que le tenía que contar a Connor. Tarde o temprano, tendría que decirle que dejara de llamarle teniente porque ya no trabajaba para la policía.

En fin, seguimos con esta historia. La verdad es que estoy contenta de seguir con el fic hacia delante, aunque releyéndolo hay varios errores que me gustaría corregir, tal vez lo haga. Espero que este capítulo os guste.

Ya sé cómo va a acabar la historia, así que este va a ser un fic con final, y estoy muy contenta por ello. ¡Bien! ¡Bien!

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que dejáis, me animan mucho para continuar con la historia. Mando un saludo a KDami Chan en especial porque no tiene fanfiction y no puedo contestar como se merece (a mí me resulta muy difícil leer en otro idioma :O). Pero muchas gracias también a LisdelViento y Camto. Y a todos los que leéis esto.

Bueno, que me enrollo como las persianas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Connor 3

CONNOR

A veces le costaba entender mucho a los humanos. Cuando conoció a Hank hubiera jurado que al teniente no le molestaba que le desconectasen, y ahora de repente, aquello le parecía una abominación. Quizá, el problema residía en haberlo llamado "suicidio", pero ahora que la presidenta decía los androides estaban vivos, resultaba falso llamarlo "desconexión":

Connor creía que Hank le entendería, pues él se había intentado suicidar en múltiples ocasiones. ¿Acaso el teniente consideraba que sus motivos eran peores?

—No volveré a sacar el tema de mi desconexión, teniente.

Hank estaba concentrado en que el queso de su porción de pizza no se cayese, algo que sucedió en cuanto Connor habló. Llevaban horas sin dirigirse la palabra y aquello resultaba fuera de lugar.

A pesar de todo, Hank no contestó. Recogió el queso que había quedado sobre la mesa y se lo metió en la boca, dejando un cerco de grasa donde había caído.

—Espero que me perdone.

No le estaba siendo del todo sincero, pero sí quería que le perdonase. No soportaba ver al teniente decepcionado con él. Era como si parte de su software funcionara mal.

—No quiero que no lo hables, lo que quiero es que no lo pienses —dijo Hank limpiándose la barba con una servilleta—. No sé qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza a un androide, pero por todo lo que me cuentas y lo que he vivido en los últimos meses, no debe de ser tan diferente de un humano. Así que dime Connor ¿qué estás pensando ahora mismo?

Guardó silencio, era capaz de tener decenas de pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

—Venga —insistió el humano.

—Son cientos de cosas y situaciones, todas a la vez.

Se estaba sincerando, había aprendido que Hank, a diferencia de otros humanos, prefería la sinceridad.

—Pues dime, de todo ello cuál es el que crees que tiene más urgencia en este momento.

—Creo que se alimenta muy mal, teniente.

El hombre frunció los labios.

—Dios, Connor —dijo masticando otro trozo de pizza, como si aquellas palabras no hubieran ido con él—, estoy seguro de que es imposible que mi comida sea lo que más te preocupe.

—No le he visto comer nada sano desde que le conozco. Café solo con demasiado azúcar para el desayuno, pizza para comer, hamburguesa para cenar, alcohol y bebidas azucaradas, fideos instantáneos, más hamburguesas… Toma unas cuatro mil calorías diarias, cuando en un adulto medio la dieta debería de ser de no más de dos mil.

Hank se limitó a arrugar la frente y fruncir los labios.

—Si sigue así —continuó el androide—, se morirá antes por la comida basura que por cualquier otro motivo.

—Joder Connor —dijo Hank dejando la pizza a un lado—, de algo hay que morir —y añadió—: pero desde luego le quitas las ganas a uno de comer a gusto.

Y gruñó, un gesto que el hombre solía hacer cuando no estaba conforme con algo, pero sabía que tenía parte de razón.

—Y quitando lo de mi comida ¿tú cómo estás Connor? ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo el hombre cerrando la caja de pizza y colocándola en algún lugar visible para cuando volviera a tener hambre—. Me refiero a después de la paliza que te dieron ayer.

Connor sopesó la pregunta, el teniente era el único que le planteaba cuestiones de aquel tipo: ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cómo te sientes? Era cierto que Markus también le había hecho preguntas importantes, pero según pasaba el tiempo más creía que sólo lo hacía por interés propio, al igual que Amanda, aunque esta sólo formase parte de su propia configuración. En cambio, Hank parecía preguntar porque realmente estuviese interesado.

—Perdí algo de Thirium —contestó Connor.

—¿Thirqué?

—Thirium —repitió, no era la primera vez que se lo explicaba. Los conocimientos del teniente eran demasiado escasos en lo que se refería a la tecnología—. Sangre azul, pero ya está repuesta —explicó.

—Ah, ya, ya…

—¿Qué va a ocurrir con las personas que me golpearon?

Por su forma de reaccionar, aquella pregunta había molestado al teniente, pero no era el tipo de pregunta que hacía enfadar, sino del que no quiere ser oída.

—Son gentes de aquí, de Detroit —dijo el hombre tras un largo silencio—. Son personas que han perdido sus trabajos y sus esperanzas. Por ello, la han tomado contigo, porque no te consideran más que una lavadora culpable de que estén en el pozo de mierda donde viven ahora. —Connor escuchó sin decir nada—. Yo mismo te consideraba así hace tiempo.

No añadió más pero no hacía falta. La memoria de Connor recordaba todo lo que había vivido hasta la fecha, y por ello, aún tenía en mente cuando le había apuntado a la frente con la pistola. No la última vez, sino la primera, en el parque. También había sido la primera vez que Hank le hizo preguntas que le costó contestar y Connor creyó —y seguía creyendo—, que si las hubiera respondido de otra manera el teniente le hubiera desconectado de un disparo directo a la cabeza.

—Sin embargo —dijo de pronto el hombre carraspeando—, creo que la decisión está en tus manos Connor.

—Yo… —Connor se quedó de repente callado y mirando hacia un punto inconcreto de la habitación—. Era una llamada de la comisaría, al parecer requieren de mis servicios, pero me han dicho que vaya y hable con el Capitán Fowler. Según dicen, voy a tener que trabajar con el detective Reed. ¿Sabe qué ha pasado?

Hank bajó la vista y gruñó, Connor creyó que debía de pasar algo malo, porque notaba fallos en su sistema, los mismos que cuando Hank le apuntaba con su arma.

No quería trabajar con Reed, quería hacerlo con Hank.

—¿Teniente?

No obtuvo respuesta.


	6. Hank 3

La mejor frase para describir a Gavin Reed era la de: «hijo de puta» o al menos eso era lo que Hank le llamaba internamente. Le miraba a través del cristal del despacho del capitán Fowler y apretó los dientes.

—Teniente ¿se encuentra bien?

Hank le miró e intentó guardar las pocas apariencias que quedaban. Había apurado demasiado, ya estaban en la comisaría, se lo tenía que decir, ya no quedaba más tiempo.

—Connor te tengo que decir algo, pero no te va a gustar.

Un parpadeo, Hank conocía esos parpadeos, su antiguo compañero tenía algunos tics aunque creyera que era una simple máquina y ese era uno de ellos. Sin duda estaba sorprendido.

—No quiero que te enfades.

No hubo tiempo de explicaciones, Gavin salió como una tormenta del despacho de Fowler y pegó un grito para que toda la comisaría le escuchara.

—¡Anderson! —gritó—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Y con la sonrisa más envenenada que Hank hubiera visto jamás continuó hablando—: ¿No se supone que le habían retirado la placa?

Hacía tiempo que a Hank le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás. Llevaba años trabajando poco, llegando siempre tarde a todos lados y decepcionando a la gente sin que una pizca de arrepentimiento le molestase lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la desilusión de los ojos de Connor le dejó paralizado en el sitio. ¿Era posible que un divergente mostrara ese sentimiento? ¿O tan sólo se lo estaba imaginando?

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada? —preguntó Connor. Era como un niño pequeño que hubiera descubierto la primera gran mentira de su padre.

Hank apretó con más fuerza los dientes. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería tener que explicar los motivos a Gavin. Sabía que si lo hacía se aprovecharía de ellos.

—¿Por qué ha sucedido? —insistió Connor.

—Por pegar a Perkins —dijo Gavin divertido, riéndose entre dientes—. Había tantos testigos que no ha hecho falta ninguna otra prueba.

Lo había hecho para que su compañero tuviera más tiempo, para que pudiera buscar pistas sin molestias. De hecho era sólo una excusa, Perkins era otro de esos miembros de la sociedad que en realidad no eran más que escoria. Le habría pegado hasta sin tener un buen motivo para ello.

—Yo te partí la nariz a ti —dijo Connor a modo de respuesta.

—Pero yo no he puesto ninguna denuncia —contestó Gavin—. Será que me gustas —sonrió—. Cuando me dieron el puesto de Anderson me alegró tenerte de compañero.

Aquella sonrisa volvía a estar envenenada, cubría la comisaría como un gran lago putrefacto y dañino. Gavin era un hijo de puta.

Connor estaba perdido, las últimas semanas habían sido muy duras para él y Hank no quería darle más problemas. Sin embargo, al final lo único que había logrado callándose sus problemas era que terminara en la boca del lobo.

Se acercó a su oído para que Reed no escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

—No tienes que hacer esto —le susurró—. Volvamos a casa.

—Tenien… Hank. —Otro parpadeo, quizás era uno de sus tics, o tal vez sólo estuviera metiendo la nueva información en su base de datos—. Ahora que ha perdido el empleo soy lo único que sustenta su vida. Desde que se le dieron derechos a los androides recibo un salario aún por debajo del de un humano, pero lo justo para mantenerle a usted y a Sumo. Yo no necesito nada.

Lo dijo en voz alta. Hank no era capaz de apreciar cómo se sentía el androide, aunque no le miró ni una sola vez, así que creyó que debía estar enfadado.

—Vaya Anderson —dijo con cierto tono burlón Gavin—. Al final su muñeca es la que lleva los pantalones, ¿tan desesperado está como para dejar que le mantenga un trozo de plástico? ¿No fue un trozo de plástico lo que mató a tu hijo?

Hank levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas cuando le interrumpieron.

—¡Hank!

El capitán Fowler le gritaba apoyado en la barandilla, en lo alto de las escaleras donde estaba su despacho. A Hank le molestaba horrores el lugar donde estaba esa pecera de plástico en la que Fowler se sentaba cada día. ¿Era tan especial que tenía que estar por encima del resto de policías de la comisaría? Un lugar desde el cual podía ver siempre a los demás por encima del hombro.

Gruñó algo inentendible.

—Si te atreves a tocarlo te mato —amenazó.

Gavin se burló.

—¿No te basta con pegar a un agente del FBI que también quieres pegar a un teniente de la policía de Detroit?

Un latigazo de dolor apretó a Anderson en el pecho, no sabía que habían dado un ascenso a Gavin, que le habían dado su puesto con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Connor y Reed marcharon por la puerta principal, Hank esperó a que su antiguo compañero se girara en algún momento. Esperaba palabras de alivio, saber que no estaba enfadado, que estaba bien, que estaría bien. Pero Connor no se giró.

Dejarle solo le daba muchísimo miedo, y con Gavin le llenaba de terror.

—¡Hank! —gritó de nuevo Fowler.

—¿Qué? —contestó Hank desde abajo, ya no formaba parte del cuerpo, no hacía falta que siguiera haciendo caso a nadie allí.

—O dejas de hacer el gilipollas y te vas ahora mismo o no podrás entrar en la comisaria nunca más. Recuerda que ya no trabajas aquí.

Hank cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, ahora sólo debía pensar en Connor.

—Hank. —Volvió a repetir su nombre el capitán, esta vez con voz más calmada—. Te juro que intenté que te quedaras.

Con el puño aún cerrado por un puñetazo que no se había sucedido, Hank golpeó con fuerza una de las mesas de despacho haciendo saltar todo lo que había sobre ella.

Claro que lo sabía y esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaba.

He vuelto a escribir este fanfic porque se han dado varias casualidades este mes. Por un lado se ha cumplido un año desde que jugué el videojuego, ahora además lo estoy jugando con distintos amigos lo cual me encanta. Por otro lado recibí un mensaje animándome a que siguiera escribiéndolo. Así que aquí estoy. Sigue siendo una maravillosa historia la de DBH.  
¡Y mientras escribía recordé cuál fue el final que había pensado! Espero que os sia gustando la historia.


End file.
